Fears and feelings
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Dean and his friends decide to have a nice day out, but... Jake decides, it should be at the lake. Only, Dean has a hidden secret... a one he finds very embarrassing. Thankfully, a certain vampire is more than willing to help him out.
1. Finding a place to hang out

**Heheh. I'm personally going to have fun with this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Dean sighed mildly, flicking through the tv channels, unable to find anything to watch. Seriously, unable to find anything to watch the ONE DAY he invited Jake over. He just wanted his bestie to get to relax here and get to know Thanatos and Eli. And he wanted to take Jake's mind off of that grey werewolf he said he'd met. Though, he couldn't figure out what to do. He wanted to something that they all could do together.

Right now, the group of four were in his living room, trying to find something to watch. And by looking at how Thanatos was reading a book and Eli was tinkering with some sort of machine, he realized things weren't going well. Only Jake was trying to watch the tv, and he could EASILY see the wolf was bored. He really needed to change something and soon.

Jake soon suddenly pounced up and clapped his hands loudly, jumping everyone into looking at him. The wolf saying.

" OK! Guys, I can see we are all bored! We need a change here! Who has a suggestion? "

" A-ah... "

Thanatos stuttered, no doubt taken back by the wolf here.

" I-I don't... "

" Ok! Eli, idea shoot! "

" E-eh... the park? "

Eli shrugged, grinning nervously. Jake looked up in thought, saying softly.

" Good idea, buuuut... I feel like that ones pretty popular. I think something unique is in order. "

Dean could understand that. That was the reason he hadn't brought up the park earlier. But where else could they go? The library? ... No Jake didn't like reading. The movies? ... Nah. That didn't seem like Eli's thing there. Too many people. Flash dang it, what would be a good thing for them to do today?

" Maybe we could go to the mall? "

Eli tried, yet everyone could sense some hesitation in his voice. No doubt he was offering, despite not being keen on it himself. It was kind of cool really.

" Nah. I'm broke. "

Jake chuckled, Dean hearing the Novian sigh in relief. Though, he couldn't blame him one bit. Again, the Novian was always uneasy around others. Dean looked down, trying to think of something. Anything truly. They needed to do something.

" ... Oh! "

Jake yelped, smiling and clapping his hands together.

" I just thought of something! We could go to the lake to swim! "

Dean silently gasped, shocked by this. Frightened silently. The lake, swimming... he didn't want to go. He knew it wouldn't go well. Not to mention Eli couldn't even touch water. He went to voice his mind, when he heard the others jump in.

" That sounds good. "

Eli said softly.

" I can hang out in the shade and watch you guys. "

Dean bit his lip, turning to Thanatos, sure the other wouldn't want to go to the lake. Saddened a little, to hear his answer.

" Sounds nice. I wouldn't mind going. "

The three turned to Dean, all waiting for what he was going to say. Smiling and eager... Dean felt trapped. He didn't- couldn't- say yes to this lake day. He just couldn't! He couldn't admit to his friends his embarrassing little... problem. He was supposed to be the bad a**, not a big fraidy cat!

Looking from Eli, to Thanatos, to Jake... he soon found, he was almost mesmerized by them all. All them hopeful smiles... by his friends. And his best friend... Oof. He'd feel like an a** if he said no. They all wanted to go. He... he couldn't say no.

Slowly, he nodded to them, throwing on a smile and saying gently.

" Sounds like a blast. "

" Great! "

Jake cheered, clapping and hopping up and down.

" Come on guys! It's going to be awesome! "

Dean grinned a bit, watching as everyone got up. Sighing a bit as he was alone. He couldn't believe this... how could Jake have forgotten about this...?

* * *

 **Oooh. Wonder, what Deans worried about. :3**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter. ;)**


	2. Discovering a hidden fear

**I'm going to try and post when I can. I can't on days I work, which I'm sorry about, but I'm going to try my best. I hope they turn out alright.**

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to make it to the lake. Each one, immediately heading off to their own design. Jake and Thanatos heading for the cool waters and Eli sitting beneath the tree. Yet Dean... simply sat beneath the sun. Away from all of them. Far from the water and not near Eli. He couldn't be near them right now. The further he was from them, the less chance there'd be they'd ask. He didn't want to answer. He couldn't...

Looking over towards them, he found Jake and Thanatos having a rather good time really. Jake diving a lot and splashing at Thanatos. Thanatos didn't seem to into the splashing for a while before it seemed like he got playfully irritated and began to splash back, the pair eventually getting into a splash fight. It made Dean smile really. Watching his bestie and his new friend getting into a playful little war.

Soon the pair stopped their little war, Thanatos laying a little before turning to Dean, the shadow vamp flinching. Hoping he wouldn't get asked that question he'd been dreading.

" Hey Dean! "

The vampire called out.

" Jump on in! The waters great! "

Just like that Dean could feel himself being gripped with shakes, trying to fight them off the best he could. Not wanting his companions to see them. Slowly, he got up and walked closer to the other. Yet still back a little when near the waters edge. Looking down intot he clear liquid, soon... saying gently.

" A-ah... n-no thanks. I'm good. "

Thanatos raised an eyebrow, wondering why the other didn't want to swim. He agreed to come to the lake, right? Not to mention the water was nice and cold on a warm day. A cold skinned vampire like Dean should love that. Soon, smirking playfully, saying in a joking tone.

" What? Can't swim or something? "

To his amazement, Dean... blushed and looked down off to the side, fangs gritted in a worried way and crossing his arms. Thanatos, wondering, why he did that. The shadow vamp, knew he was joking of course, yet he made it seem like he'd been-... he'd been right.

Putting two and two together, Thanatos... realized that Dean... actually DIDN'T know how to swim.

Thanatos was... shocked that despite Deans age, he actually didn't know how to swim. Why didn't he know how? Why wasn't he taught when he was younger? Hearing the water moving beside him, he turned, finding Jake swimming up to him and the edge, looking up at Dean.

" You... still don't know how to swim Dean? "

The pup asked gently, ears pressing against his head.

" Is it... is it because of what happened...? "

Dean flinched, blushing brighter and nodding before walking over to Eli hurriedly. Leaving Thanatos to wonder... what Jake had been talking about? What happened... what had happened to Dean?

" ... Jake? What did you mean there...? "

Jake turned to Thanatos, frowning mildly, soon... beginning to speak. Speak of that day.

* * *

 _" Come on Dean! You said you were free today, so let's go swimming~! "_

 _The little werewolf said gleefully, pulling his young vampire friend along towards the lake. Yet the bat was trying to pull away for some reason..._

 _" N-n-no Jake, I can't-! "_

 _" Awww, you said you had nothing going on! "_

 _" Th-that's not why-! "_

 _" It'll be so much fun to swim with you Dean~! "_

 _" JAKE I CANT SWIM! "_

 _Just like that, Jake stopped walking, turning to his bestie in shock, finding said vamp blushing a harsh shade of red._

 _" You... you can't swim...? "_

 _" *sigh* No, I can't. I never found the time to learn... "_

 _Jake frowned, amazed his bestie, despite being nine, never learned how to swim yet. Never had time to. Looking down, thinking a moment, he soon looked up and smiled bright, tail fluffing._

 _" Well! Then I'll teach you! You need to learn SOME time, and... I'm a good swimmer. I'd love to teach you. "_

 _Dean blushed rather cutely, smiling warmly and saying softly._

 _" Sounds... fun. Thank you Jakey... "_

 _Jake smiled, tail fluffing and jumping up and down a little._

 _" Wonderful~! Now, one moment. I gonna go get my dad. He'll be your lifeguard, you know? "_

 _Dean smirked, the pup soon rushing off after. The bat turned to the water, clearly uncertain before shape-shifting into a bat and beginning to fly over the water. Starring at it as if he were pondering even wanted to learn or not. Not knowing when he'd ever get the chance to swim later._

 _Suddenly the bat heard someone call out his name, shocking him into losing his bat form, quickly falling into the water._

* * *

" To be honest, to this day, I'm still surprised he survived, considering how long he was down under. "

Jake admitted lowly.

" If it hadn't been from my dad, he might have... maybe that's why he can't swim now. Maybe he was too traumatized to try and learn. He's... too afraid. "

Thanatos was... shocked to learn that such an awful thing happened to Dean, with him being so young too.

" Th-that happened, to Dean, and at such an age? Man. That's... Poor guy must've been so very, frightened and shocked. Certainly may be still be traumitised of the water, now as well... "

Looking over to Dean who's now sitting with Eli... while he understood the other's fear and horrid experience, Thanatos knew that Dean couldn't go on like this forever. He HAD to face the waters and KNOW how to swim at some point, for beneficial reasons and such. And for certain. Thanatos was going to make sure he sees it through, himself.

* * *

 **Oooh. Wonder how this'll go~? :3**

 **Sorry it took a bit for me to post this. Hope it was worth the wait.**


	3. Learning, and discovering a new feeling

**I think this is the last chapter. Am sorry it was so dang short, I thought it would be longer myself. But it was still cute, I believe, and I truly hope you all enjoyed this story. Especially a certain someone special~**

* * *

Soon getting out of the water, Thanatos made his way over to Dean and soon knelt beside him; he had to teach him. This was an important thing in life to know. Slowly, saying softly

" Get up Dean. I'm going to teach you how to swim. "

Naturally Dean looked a bit panicked, blushing yet soon began to laugh nervously (trying to hide his panic really), soon saying.

" No thanks. I don't need someone to teach me. I just wont go swimming, ever. And I don't mind that. "

Knowing Dean would probably be stubborn here, Thanatos tried to be a bit more firm with him. He'd have to be tough with him. Dean was probably that kind of guy who didn't listen unless one was tough on him. Narrowing his eyes, he responded.

" What if there was a situation where you wound up in the waters, alone, with no one to save you, and you needed to swim to save your own life? And you didn't know how... "

Deans eyes grew wide before looking down, Thanatos smirking upon knowing he got him. Though hesitant, he placed a hand on his shoulder, the shadow creature looking back up at him, soon telling him.

" Dean, you need to learn at some point for your own good. You need to face this fear head on, and I'll help. I'll teach you how to swim. "

Dean blushed brightly again and looked down, eyes clenched shut, and Thanatos simply knowing he'd won. Finally, after a moment of silence, the shadow vamp sighed, mumbling a soft fine before getting to his feet. Saying lowly.

" Let's just... g-get this over with... "

Thanatos smiled at the other finally giving in to him (even if reluctantly though), clapping his hands together and saying.

" Great! "

He soon placed his hands onto his hips, cheerfully saying to the shadow vamp

" Welcome to the life of about-to-be a swimming pro, Dean! I promise you my friend, that with my teachings and guidance, you'll be swimming and happy like an optimist seal. Heheh~ "

This here, actually brought a chuckle to Dean, the shadow vamp soon sighing and getting to his feet. Thanatos soon led Dean over to the water, getting in himself and waiting for Dean to jump in as well, only... to find Dean not getting in, his nerves very clearly getting the better of him. It was clear Dean was afraid... he was even shaking...

Suddenly Jake, whom Thanatos didn't even know was out of the water, came up behind the demon and lifted him high over his head, walking into the water. Dean yelped, squirming horribly and spitting violent threats at the werewolf to put him down. Jake chuckling and saying.

" Ok. "

Suddenly the wolf put him down so he was standing. Naturally Dean panicked and thrashed around, trying to get out of the water, Jake holding him still. Finally the shadow vamp seemed to calm down, standing on his own, Jake finally letting go and smirking, nodding towards Thanatos, saying calmly.

" You can take it from here. "

Thanatos felt... UTTERLY taken-back by Jake just... MAN-HANDLED Dean into the water, and despite feeling bad for the poor vamp... Thanatos struggled with his all not to laugh at this scene, finding it guiltily funny.

Dean, despite still seemingly panicking, turned to Thanatos, asking him softly.

" S-so. Could you just start teaching me so I can get out of the water quickly? "

Thanatos snickered just a little to this, Dean being a bit silly truly, soon replying.

" Alright. Why don't we start with the basics? Lift your feet off the ground, and kick. Not hard at all, and it keeps your head above water. "

Dean made a face, looking down at his feet, looking like he almost didn't want to comply. No doubt feeling afraid that, if he did, he'd sink. The fear, taking hold of him even.

" ... Remember Dean, the most important thing to do is to let go of your fear. "

" Th-that's easy for you to say... "

Dean mumbled, closing his eyes tight and shaking again, beginning to remember that horrible day. How he fell into the water and started to sink. Deeper and deeper. No air. No way out. Losing consciousness, and waking up on the grass-...

Shaking his head, truly now wanting to get over that day and finally prove to himself he CAN be brave when it matters, he soon allowed his feet to leave the ground. Thanatos smiled a little, wondering just what made him let go of his fear there. Though thinking this MIGHT not be too tough if Dean could continue doing what he had.

Thanatos smiled lightly, finding Dean seemingly getting a bit more confident, walking forward and... gently took hold of his hands, beginning to walk backwards and pulled Dean with him. Leading him. Dean panicked a "bit" as he began to have to purely focus on kicking his feet, being sure to keep his head up above the water, allowing the other to lead him. Thanatos, silently amazed how well the other was doing. How fast he was learning.

* * *

After a bit of time the shadow creature began to relax, even to the point of... letting his head go underwater, opening his eyes and finding fish swimming not to far away. Smiling warmly he soon surfaced, finding Thanatos smiling happily to this, the vampire jokingly saying.

" Looks like you got things down pretty well there Dean. "

Dean blushed and turned away, giving off an embarrassed grin, saying softly.

" Y-yeah... maybe so. It's... not soooo bad... ah-hah... h-hey Than, I uh..."

Dean stuttered, scratching the back of his head a bit, blushing even brighter before saying a soft.

" Thanks... for helping me out here... "

Slowly, the vampire began to realize he... had just called Thanatos... Than. Had, given him a nickname, when he didn't even know if the other would like that nickname. Blushing even brighter he began to stutter out.

" O-oh! I-I meant, Thanatos. Eheh... S-sorry about that... "

Thanatos... was in a mildly daze, but of modesty, touched... and, an odd yet, really nice fluttery-sensation within his chest. Chuckled softly and blushed, Thanatos said sheepishly.

" Aw shucks Dean, it wasn't a big deal or anything. Just really happy for your big accomplishment in both swimming and facing your fear of water. A-And, actually I, uh... "

Blushing brighter, Thanatos glanced to the side shyly, smiled a little sweet shy smile, very softly.

" I don't mind that. I would l-like y-you to call me, Than. Already see you worthy of given the privilege to... Buddy~ "

Hearing Thanatos tell him this, the shadow creature blushed a little bit brighter, saying a soft thank you before ducking under the water, getting a laugh from the other three.

* * *

Some time passed, the three swimmers have had a great time (Jake starting a splash fight here and there), and soon everyone was on land once more to dry off. Dean watched Jake shake the water from his fur before laying flat on his back, looking quite content with himself. Chuckling, Dean decided to leave him be and turn to find Thanatos a bit further away, doing something with his hair (Dean couldn't tell what from where he was at). Slowly, he made his way over to the other vampire and sat a few inches from him, gently asking what he was doing. Than turned to him, smiling lightly and saying softly.

" Im just tying my hair back. I, usually do so after swimming. "

Dean softly said an oh, not sure what to say now, making him feel a bit silly.

A moment of silence went by, Dean watching as Thanatos tied his hair back (Thanatos was looking away to tie his hair), Dean soon reflecting today's events. How Thanatos, actually, didn't mock his silly fear of the water. Even... helped him get over it and learn how to swim. No one, besides Jake, had ever tried so hard to help him before. Dean... was still amazed he had helped him. It was... nice... to know someone was willing to help him out. Even if they hadn't known each other long. Than was... something special for sure.

Realizing he'd just thought that he blushed and shook his head violently, trying to think of something to say before the air felt too awkward. Slowly, he began to say.

" H-hey Than, ah... th-thank you again, for teaching me how to swim there. A-and for not, you know, laughing once learning I couldn't. I, ah... I used to hide the fact I couldn't as it... was... pretty embarrassing. Heh... r-really, thank you. "

Thanatos would blush in modesty-bashful, though smiled brightly as he casually said.

" Aw, like I said Dean, it was nothing. And what's there to laugh about? Everyone has their own fears and scared of something, and it just takes a little push to face them~ But truly. You're really welcome Dean... It was, my pleasure too. "

Dean blushed once again and looked down at the folded hands in his lap, smiling and face currently hidden from Thanatos' view. As Thanatos looked away, assuming Dean wouldn't say anything else, Dean... found himself taken back truly. At how... truly kind Thanatos was. Not only being happy to help him, but even assuring him it was ok to have been afraid. No one, besides Jake, had EVER shown him this kind of kindness. Dean... couldn't completely understand why the other cared, but it... warmed his heart, actually.

Still blushing a bit cutely, he turned to Thanatos, finding himself... kind of staring at the others hair. Finding it rather... beautiful... to look at.

Realizing what he'd thought he blushed horribly once more and quickly stood up, announcing they should probably head home now. And as they walked home, Dean leading the way and being far ahead of the others, he couldn't help but wonder what was up with his thoughts. Why he thought Thanatos' hair was... beautiful. And why he was feeling this way. Why his... heart seemed to feel unusual upon simply THINKING of the other.

* * *

 **Awww, cute little end there~ :3**

 **Again, sorry it was short. But! Hope you all enjoyed~! ;D**


End file.
